


Couch Sleeping

by Eslon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: Inspired by the ever wonderful Blvnk





	Couch Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the wonderful Blvnk's piece here : /artblvnk/status/1138413186108071936
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Dusk aka TheDistantDusk on ao3 and Liza aka eleyezeeaye on ao3 as well.

"Shuddup, Potter," Ginny mumbles from the couch, not even opening her eyes to know her husband is there. Harry can't help but smile at his wife's beauty. He could tell from watching the game today that she was exhausted.

"I didn't say anything Gin." She opens one of her brilliant brown eyes to look at him. "You were thinking about how beautiful I am, and I'm too tired for you to be charming," she says before closing her eyes again and trying to bury herself deeper into the couch.

Harry steps to her, slowly brushing a hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Think you can drag yourself to kitchen table in the 20 minutes it will take for me to pick up a takeaway?" She lazily grabs his hand.

"Pizza."

Harry laughs. "I ordered it when I came in." He's making his way to the door, but he stops when she says his name, looking behind her she's half sat up. "Love you, Harry James."

/-/-/

Ginny can't hide her pleasure as she takes a bite of the pizza. "I know I'm dead, but where's Jamie?" She narrows her eyes at Harry as he pretends to pull out his jean pockets.

"I swear I had him a minute ago." Sitting down opposite her, Harry continues. "At The Burrow. I saw you fading, so asked Mum to take him for a few hours."

"Hope you didn't ask her to take him all night." She dunks a piece of the pizza in the ketchup, leaving Harry scrunching his nose.

"No, but he is nearly a year old, Gin."

Seeing him look for a drink, she quickly accios a cider. "Yes I know, but you don't have my problem," she says pointedly.

/-/-/

"I put Jamie do-" Ginny pauses. Harry's almost replicating her from before - passed out on the couch. Spot the cat looks up lazily from his place on Harry's chest. "Best not disturb him, Gwen said he looked tired when she saw him before the game." Spot nods and purrs before dropping his head back down. "Me and my boys."


End file.
